HetaOni
HetaOni is a Japanese Horror RPG game created by Tomoyoshi using the RPG Maker XP engine. The story is based on Ao Oni and the anime "Hetalia: Axis Powers". The game's fanbase grew after the release of the English version- created by Pianodream and Neo-Kyno. This version contains the same plot, as well as a bonus room (found in the fireplace of the safe house). It stops after chapter 17- leaving the story with no finish. This is because the original game by Tomoyoshi was never completed- although they have since moved onto 2 new projects. Pianodream has stated that there will be no fan-made ending (so stop harassing her about it). Pianodream has since moved on to help with a new Hetalia fan-game by KyoKyo866 called Dreamtalia. Plot The game begins with four friends (the Axis) walking locating a mansion after hearing rumors about it while they were at a World Conference meeting. They enter the mansion to explore for a little while, but quickly find that not only is the door locked, but that the old house is inhabited by a mysterious being. They are trapped inside and are forced to fight and run to survive. Later, a second group of people (The Allies) who heard the same the rumors at the World Conference meeting show up to explore only to find themselves in the same situation as the first group. The two groups do not meet up for a prolonged length of time and it is a somewhat popular theory that they arrived separately in alternate, unstable time-loops which eventually collided. The time-loops become more stable when you break the various clocks scattered around the mansion, and allow you brief opportunities for contact with the outside world. Characters 'Italy (N. Italy)' Italy is one of the main characters and the center of the game. He is a part of the Axis along with Japan, Germany and Prussia. He is the younger brother of Romano who is seen later on in the game, and the personification of northern Italy. He is shown to be "Steve's" target after he signed a contract with a journal as the new 'Ryuuzu'. It is revealed that Italy signed the contract in order to turn back time after all the nations who entered the mansion in the First Time Loop were killed except Italy. After Italy exited the mansion, the Oni followed him out, and he demanded to be taken back in time to save his friends. 'Japan' Japan is one of the main characters in the game (and is essentially, the main protagonist for the first part of HetaOni). He is a part of the Axis along with Italy, Germany and Prussia. He shown to be the only character who can see the future after a clock is broken. England England is one of the main characters in the game. He is a part of the Allies along with France, Russia, China, America and Canada. His ability is magic, but he was unable to use it for most of the game. He was only able to use some of his magic after breaking a seal that was presumably left by one of his past selves. Every time a lump of magic is found after that, England's magical ability will be further restored. 'Germany' Germany is one of the main characters in the game. He is a part of the Axis along with Italy, Japan and Prussia. He is the younger brother of Prussia. Germany was initially reluctant to enter the mansion, and is uneasy with the more 'supernatural' side of things throughout the game. He, unlike the other characters, does not receive memories when a clock is broken. 'Prussia' Prussia is one of the main characters in the game. He is a part of the Axis along with Italy, Japan and Germany. He is the older brother of Germany. Throughout the game, Prussia is shown to hear a voice in his head, and the voice is speculated to be HRE; (Holy Roman Empire). He is also shown to have heart palpitations which were not explained. 'America' America is one of the main characters in the game. He is a part of the Allies along with England, France, Russia, China and Canada. Canada is his brother. America first hears of the deserted mansion, which is about three hours away from the world summit, from the Axis (specifically Italy). Because the monster "Steve" looks like his alien friend Tony, the other countries blame him for the mess they are in. It is later confirmed that Steve is a different entity than Tony and he is forgiven. 'Canada' Canada is one of the main characters in the game. He is a part of the Allies along with England, France, Russia, China and America. America is his brother. Like the Hetalia animate and manga, Canada is often ignored by the other countries. His character is therefore translucent in the Hetaoni game. Due to often being forgotten about, he suffers from a momentary bout of low self-esteem, which is cut down by France (who is usually thought to be his father-figure). 'China' China is one of the main characters in the game. He is a part of the Allies along with England, France, Russia, Canada and America. He is the older brother of South Korea and Japan. His role is relatively passive in the game. 'France' France is one of the main characters in the game. He is a part of the Allies along with England, Russia, China, America and Canada. France is one of the most passive characters in HetaOni, although he can still assist in battles. He is shown to be close to Canada, and consoles him when he worries about being redundant to their friends, 'Russia' Russia is one of the main characters in the game. He is a part of the Allies along with England, France, China, America and Canada. He arrived to the Mansion with the Allies, in the First Time Loop you play in. He makes his debut appearance in Chapter 4 of the game, where he and Canada are being attacked by Steve in the first-floor kitchen. Russia is shown to make phone calls to an unknown person throughout the game, which is speculated to be his sister Belarus. He also has a sister named Ukraine. 'Spain' Spain is a supporting character in the game. He arrives to the mansion with Romano to try and save the other nations inside. Spain is shown to have a close relationship with Romano- who, like him, has only arrived at the mansion once, in the current time loop. Romano (S. Italy) Romano is a supporting character who arrives at the mansion with Spain, to try and save the other nations. He is the older brother of Northern Italy and the personification of Southern Italy. Romano and Spain are the last characters to enter into the mansion in Chapter 9. When Romano entered the story, it was after Spain, who went down the half-burned ladder to look for a way to help him down. When there was no other way in, Romano climbed half way down and jumped a considerable distance to the floor, mostly out of desperation to find his brother. Steve "Steve" is the main antagonist of the game. He is seen chasing characters and killing them. Throughout the game, he gets stronger, and near the end it is shown that there are many different versions of him. "Steve" is a fan-given name, as in the game he not referred to by name. He is reminiscent of the Oni from "Ao Oni", although his skin is grey-ish colour (not lavender) and he also has a less lop-sided face. Steve is designed like the Oni in "Ao Oni", particularly in his corridor appearances and in his tendency to pop up randomly. Creepy music will start playing if Steve is following the user in the corridors or going to appear in the next corridors. The game is designed so that it is easy to outrun Steve, yet the user will need to be aware of his appearance so that he can start running as soon as possible. 'South Korea' South Korea is a supporting character seen in the grounds of the mansion fighting away some "Steves". 'Hungary' Hungary is a minor character in HetaOni. She appears to be tomboy-ish, and is depicted to carry a frying pan. 'Belarus' Belarus is a minor character in HetaOni. She is shown to be infatuated with her brother- Russia, and is dedicated to helping him, and him alone. However, her character develops in the game and she soon builds bonds with other minor characters such as Hungary and her sister, Ukraine. 'Ukraine' Ukraine is a minor character in HetaOni. She is the sister or Russia and Belarus. Austria ' Austria is a minor character in HetaOni. He is shown to travel with South Korea and Switzerland and often offers words of encouragement to Italy (who he raised with the help of Hungary). '''Switzerland ' Switzerland is a minor character in HetaOni. He appears to be easily angered and does not enter into the mansion. His adopted sister is Liechtenstein. '''Liechtenstein Liechtenstein is a minor character in HetaOni. She is the adoptive sister of Switzerland. Category:Unfinished Projects Category:Eastern Games Category:Releases (RPG Maker XP)